The Whisperers (Comic Series)
The Whisperers are a mysterious group of survivors who disguise themselves with roamer skin to blend in with them and not get noticed. They are first introduced in Issue 130. They currently serve as the primary antagonistic group from Volume 22: A New Beginning to present. Overview Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about the Whisperers before or as the outbreak began, except that most of them may have lived in or near Washington, D.C.. Post-Apocalypse The Whisperers are first seen following Marco and Ken. Later, Marco tells his fellow survivors that the undead are whispering to him, and his cohorts do not take him seriously. Later, after a search party is sent to look for Ken, Whisperers ambush Dante and two more men of the search party. They brutally stab the two men to death and keep Dante hostage. They are later seen following Paul Monroe and his scouting party, who are searching for a mysteriously missing patrolman. Fearing the unknown, they begin to head back but are attacked by the Whisperers. Two men are brutally killed and another is severally injured. Though surrounded, Paul manages to beat the odds and kills all but one, who he keeps as a hostage. After the skirmish, Paul heads off to the Hilltop Colony where he brings Darius to be healed and where he brings the incapacitated Whisperer to be interrogated. At the Hilltop, Paul unmasks the wounded Whisperer who is revealed to be a 16 year old girl. The girl introduces herself as Lydia and answers all of Paul's questions straight forward. She tells Paul that the Whisperers do not harm the undead and, instead, live among them. Carl Grimes is then placed into a cell next to hers as Maggie Greene brings Paul out to alert the others of the "talking dead". Lydia grins as she begins to have a conversation with Carl. Soon enough, Carl and Lydia begin to form a bond which results in Carl convincing Maggie to untie her and later gives her his hat to boost her confidence as she becomes scared of what may happen to her. Maggie and Paul consult with Marco about what he saw and heard exactly and inform him that he was not crazy. Meanwhile, two Whisperers keep watch over the Hilltop as they hide in the bushes outside their walls. One of them comments that Alpha is coming and that Lydia is strong enough to take care of herself. When Alpha arrives, she speaks with Maggie, proposing a trade: Dante and Ken for Lydia, her daughter. She accepts the deal and the Whisperers leave Hilltop, being secretly followed by Carl Grimes. He is found out, however, and is taken in by the group. They continue to travel deep in the woods before finally coming across their camp. Members Current Members *Alpha - leader; mother of Lydia *Beta - second in command. *Joshua *Whisperer 1 *Whisperer 2 *Whisperer 3 *Whisperer 4 *Whisperer 5 *Whisperer 6 *Whisperer 7 *Whisperer 8 *Many other unnamed members Former Members *Lydia - daughter of Alpha; banished from the cult under the pretext that she is too weak. Killed Victims *Doug *Olivia *Josh *Carson *Tammy Rose *Luke *Erin *Ken *Amber *Larry *Oscar *Rosita Espinosa *Ezekiel *Rosita's unborn child (Caused) *Numerous amounts of zombies and unnamed people. Deaths *Joshua *Numerous unnamed Whisperers. Appearances Trivia *Regarding the process used by the Whisperers, Robert Kirkman wrote: :"So the Whisperers... clean the skin of the dead, zombie or otherwise. It's essentially human leather at that point. They were seen stretching it out and drying it in recent issues. The skin is processed. It masks their smell, and makes them smell a little dead, which allows them to move among the dead, but the inside of it... very clean and safe. I hope that clears things up." Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Groups Category:Comics Category:The Whisperers Category:Antagonists Category:Whisperers' Camp